It is known that for reproducing a pattern on a support, a series of cylinders may be used, each cylinder comprising a metal sheet rolled upon itself, in which a very great number of fine pores are drilled. Each cylinder is intended to reproduce only one color of the pattern. To this end, the pores are obturated at the locations where the color to which the cylinder corresponds should not appear. Then, the cylinder is applied on the surface to be treated, in a manner such that the contact takes place along one of the generatrices of the cylinder. Lastly, the article and the cylinder are set in motion so that the surface of the latter is developed on the surface to be treated, while a doctor allows making the coloring matter to pass through the pores, so that said coloring matter is deposited on the article.
In a general way, the colored coats deposited are very thin, so as to limit the drying time as much as possible. However, this method has a drawback in that it cannot be used to impart an effect of relief to the pattern.
An object of the invention is to obviate said drawback by providing a method for imparting an effect of relief to the pattern, and a cylinder for producing said effect.